


The Nightmare

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Search & Rescue Meets <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightmare">Henry Fuseli</a></p><p>[From my <a href="http://esteefee.tumblr.com/tagged/mischief-gave-me-this-harddrive-full-of-screencaps-and-now-i'm-picking-random-ones-and-giving-them-captions">tumblr randomized screenshot series</a>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/esteefee/14783436/158933/158933_original.png)


End file.
